Kagome's Mistake
by TwistedSisters04
Summary: Kagome sees Inu-Yasha giving (the dreaded) hug. She's so over come with hurt that she flees to her home. Once home she never wants to see Inu-Yasha again. what will happen? dun dun dun. [Written by StarFariey]


Kagome's Mistake  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inu-Yasha had promised her that he didn't care for Kikyo. Yet, there he was. Embracing her. Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched him just stand there hugging her. She turned to run away from that place and never come back. "I don't care if I ever see him again." She thought to her self. She ran, ran as fast as she could from that place. Inu-Yasha apparently had heard her and cried out to her.  
  
"Kagome!!!" he yelled as an attempt to get her back there.   
  
"No. I won't go back there I don't want to see him ever again." She thought to her self. In all actuality she wanted to hear that he was hugging her good bye and his heart was hers. She ran all the way to the well where she could jump in to her own time. She was about to jump in when a white blur grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get free but he was holding her too tightly.  
  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Kagome. You need to listen to me. It's not what you think."  
  
Kagome bit his hand. Hard. He screamed out of surprise and let her go. Kagome got to her feet and looked him in the eyes. Those eyes that had made her melt. Still made her melt. "Not what I think!!" she yelled at him. "That's a good one Inu-Yasha. What I think is that you just tore out my heart." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "What do you do when you feel like no one cares about you? That no one cares that you are alive? Well what if you find someone that actually cared that you existed? What if you fell madly in love with him and then found out that his heart belonged to another person?" by now tears were streaming down her face. "What do I do Inu-Yasha? I love you so much, and yet, you love Kikyo. How can I compete with her? I want to forget about this place, and what just happened, and most of all I want to forget about you." Her heart just ripped out of her and shattered at the words she had just said.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted to forget about him? Here he was just giving Kikyo a good-bye hug and Kagome goes and takes it the wrong way. Inu-Yasha felt his heart rip out when she got done talking. He was hers yet she was still unsure of his love for her? "Kagome-"  
  
He was cut short by, "Inu-Yasha. I just want to go home and forget. I don't want to do this but… SIT!! SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" and with that Inu-Yasha was face first in to the ground and Kagome was over the well.  
  
Kagome ran in to her house and strait into the shower. It felt good to be in the shower after so long. In the shower she could think. She could cry and no one would know. She cried. Cried so hard that she felt like puking. After her long shower she finally put every thing behind her. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry any more. Not over Inu-Yasha. Not over the one person she cared most about. She went to her room and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.   
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the ground like a wounded puppy. He didn't know what to do. Sango finally found him and asked what the matter was.   
  
"Kagome doesn't want to come back. She said all she wanted to do was forget. Forget about everything. Even me." Inu-Yasha was on the closest thing to crying. "Why does she hat me Sango? What did I do to make her hate me?" Inu-Yasha looked up at Sango with pleading eyes. Eyes that showed so much pain. (Sorry Inu-Yasha and Kagome are a little ooc here so is another character but I'm not gonna tell you which one :p) Sango felt her heart throb.   
  
"Inu-Yasha go to her tomorrow and sort things out. I know and you know that she loves you sooo much." Sango said. She just said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Ok" Inu-Yasha agreed wanting to see her as soon as possible.  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning. 3 hours early to be exact. She got up and took a shower. She went down stares and do the much needed home work she needed to do. By the time she was half way through she noticed that it was only and hour till school began. She decided to go in for some extra help. She really needed to get some if she was going to pass the exams this year. Ugg I really need some help. Great I don't want to even think about the pressure I'm going to get from my friends to make me go out with Hojo. Great the last semester of school should be fun. She thought to her self. "At lest I don't have to pt up with Inu-Yasha" she said to no one in particular. Just as she said his name she winced. She didn't want to think about him. Too many pain full thoughts. When she got to school she went straight to her math teacher's room. "Miss Weiler?" she said pocking her hear in.   
  
"Yes?" Miss Weiler said.  
  
"Umm in kagome from your 3rd period class and since I've been absent for so long I was wondering if I could get some much needed help."  
  
"Sure. Glad you finally showed up." For the rest of the before time of school she got help from her math teacher.   
  
She walked to her locker and got her books. She made a new goal to keep up with her studies and to get good grades. She looked at the side of her locker and saw pictures of Inu-Yasha and her together. She winced. And she had been doing such a good job of blocking him out. She got her books and started walking to her next class. She was too busy thinking of Inu-Yasha that she didn't notice every body running in the different direction screaming. She looked up and saw Hojo standing there with a gun pointed at someone with long white hair. "Inu-Yasha?" kagome said in surprise. Then she realized that Hojo was pointing a gun. "Hojo. Put the gun down. Please."  
  
Hojo looked at Kagome. "So this is the jerk that's always taking you away. "Well I guess I should give him a present."  
  
Before Kagome had time to think about what she was doing, she saw Hojo cock the gun. She ran up to Inu-Yasha that had been standing still this whole time, and pushed him out of the way. She felt 2 searing hot pains go through her chest. She cried out in pain. Inu-Yasha caught her before she hit the ground. She heard every one scream and then another gun shot. "H…H…Hojo?" she asked wondering about him.  
  
"Ka-go-me." Inu-Yasha struggled to get out. "Hojo just killed him self" (lol I know Hojo is ooc) Inu-Yasha saw that kagome was dieing. He knew he needed to do something soon. Or she would die. He looked at booth of he shoulders and saw they were bleeding abundantly. "Kagome this is gonna hurt." Hr then proceeded to put pressure on her shoulders. Kagome yelled out with pain.   
  
"Some one call 911!!!!" some one called out.   
  
"In-In-In-Inu-Yasha." Kagome shuddered. "I don't want to forget any more. I-I-I-I want to be w-w-w-with you." She felt a drop of water on her face. She looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and saw the he was crying. Every thing was starting to go black when she heard the sound of a siren. "Inu-Yasha, I-I-I-I love you." She said before everything went black.  
  
"No! Kagome stay awake! Please. Stay awake." Inu-Yasha said. He felt her body go limp. The paramedics came and took her away from him. When that happened he asked if he could come. They said no be cause he wasn't a relative. He decided to go to her parents and tell them what happened. When he got there every one was scared. They all rushed to get ready to go to the hospitable.   
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha. You wanna come?" Kagome's mother asked.   
  
"I can't. I'm not a relative." was his reply.  
  
"Ok. Well stay here and don't damage anything. And Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't worry she'll be ok"   
  
With theses words Inu-Yasha just felt horrible. If he hadn't let kagome push him out of the way, he would be the one hurt. Not Kagome. Inu-Yasha just fell on the couch. He didn't know what to do for once. He just sat there the rest of the time Kagome's family was gone.   
  
Kagome woke up to a white room. She was also in a bed. How did I get in here, the last thing remember was getting shot and falling into Inu-Yasha's arms. And I was talking to him and then …nothing. Kagome saw the door open and her mom came in.   
  
"Kagome," she said with tears in her eyes. "You're awake. The doctors said that you might have never woken up. I'm so glad that you awake!" she ran over and gave Kagome a huge hug.   
  
"Mom what about Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well he couldn't come because he wasn't family. So he's waiting till we get home."  
  
Kagome looked out the window. The one person that she wanted to see right now, couldn't come. Well at least for a little bit. I hope the hospitable lets him come soon. A week passed and finally let Inu-Yasha come to the hospitable. As soon as he saw her he ran up to her and embraced her.   
  
"Kagome. I love you and only you. Kikyo means nothing to me. I can't believe I let you get hurt. I'm supposed to protect you. I-I-I-"  
  
He couldn't finish. It hurt too much. To see Kagome there in the bed with both of her arms bandaged. It was too painful. He held her as though he though she would just disappear. "I realized some thing Kagome. I love you."  
  
Kagome's heart surged. How long had she been waiting to hear those words? And there they were. Just like that. Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and saw relief in his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him.  
  
Of all the things Inu-Yasha was expecting it wasn't that. He just sat there stunned. She pulled away thinking that he didn't like it. He knew that he needed to do something. He leaned down and captured her lips. She responded by making the kiss deeper. He felt as though he had never been so alive. Every thing else didn't seem to matter to him at that moment. All he cared about was Kagome.   
  
Epilogue  
  
Kagome ended up going back to Inu-Yasha's time. There they continued to get the shilkon shards together. Inu-Yasha wasn't as mean as before but well that's Inu-Yasha for you. Kagome was saddened by her friend Hojo's death but not too sadden. He was the one that shot her after all. Sango was happy to see her again as was the rest of the group. They were all in shock when she told them what happened but they got over it. Inu-Yasha and Kagome grew closer by the day and Kagome ended up living with Inu-Yasha in the fudal times. Kagome, through her fear of Inu-Yasha leaving her, killed Kikyo. Well all she really did was take a pot and hit her in the face. And the rest, as they say, is history 


End file.
